


Artificial and Colored

by stormboxx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Gay Relationship, Cheating, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, SKAM, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: Even and Isak stays in the room for the whole day. Well, almost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Right after the scene 'Hjernen er alene' ('The brain is alone'). SKAM is the property of Julie Andem and NRK)
> 
> The original title 'Kunstig og kulørt' (Which...awkwardly translates to 'Artificial and colored') is a song title from the Norwegian band deLillos. It's one of the songs from the album 'Hjernen er alene', which Even makes a reference to in the clip.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Norwegian (and original) version: [Kunstig og kulørt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8417269)

**Artificial and colored**

 

 

 

They didn’t notice the sun come up. If the weather was good or bad, whether it was sunny or raining, didn’t matter. They didn’t notice that either. Suddenly their only source of light was the bedside lamp. But the light didn’t matter much. As long as it was enough for Isak to see Even’s gray-blue eyes, he was satisfied.

 

Their cell phones had been vibrating throughout the entire day, and they’d ignored it each and every time. But it lingered there in the back of their heads somewhere, like a dull shadow that would sneak up on them and drag them down into darkness. Isak was thinking that if he or Even answered their phones everything – this whole day, smiles, lazy kisses, and that feeling of being ”totally in the right place” – would just disappear. The thought made him almost nauseous.

 

“Hey, have you fallen asleep?”

 

Even was stroking Isak’s back and held him a little closer. Isak shook his head, smiling slightly.

 

“Nah, just…thinking.”

 

Even sighed, and Isak could feel him nodding.

 

“Same.”

 

Even almost sounded like he was somewhere else, far away, and Isak didn’t envy him. It wasn’t Isak who was in bed hooking up with a sophomore student, with his girlfriend probably sitting somewhere on the other side of town, anxious and angry. He should probably feel guilty about it, like a homewrecker lying here in a bed and making out with her boyfriend, but right now he couldn’t really care less about her. But he understood if Even cared.

 

They stayed in bed for a few more hours. Occasionally speaking, kissing more, and slept a little. When Isak finally picked up his phone to see what time it was, the battery was flat. He looked over at Even, who seemed to be in deep sleep. Suddenly he noticed how thirsty he was, so he decided a small run to the kitchen for some water was a good idea.

 

Just as he closed the door behind himself and faced the kitchen he jumped when he saw Eskild staring back at him. He stood there leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a wicked smile on his face.

 

“Hi.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes and walked right past him, straight for the cupboard and took out two tumblers. He turned the tap on and hoped he wouldn’t have to wait too long for the water to become cold. He could basically feel Eskild’s gaze burn into the back of his head.

 

“Hi.”

 

“I’ve made coffee. You want some?”

 

Isak chose to ignore what sounded like a snicker coming from Eskild.

 

“No, just getting some water,” he answered while filling the second glass. Turned the tap off with his elbow and sat the course back to his room. Eskild was still standing there in the same pose, but lifted his eyebrows when he saw the two glasses Isak was holding.

 

“Yeah, I see you’re thirsty.”

 

Isak felt his cheeks burning and inwardly cursed when Eskild coughed, trying to hide his laughter. Luckily he didn’t follow him to peep through the door when Isak opened it.

 

“But Isak?”

 

Isak didn’t really know Eskild good enough yet, but he knew when the guy was faking innocence.

 

“Maybe ‘’Jonas’s shoes’’ wants coffee?”

 

Isak hurried into his room and kicked the door shut, Eskild’s roaring laughter coming from the kitchen.

 

“Yo, ‘sup?”

 

Even was awake, and Isak was relieved to see that he was still in bed.

 

“Just so incredibly thirsty. Here,” Isak answered and gave one of the glasses to Even.

 

“Thanks.”

 

They drank a whole glass each, and Isak flung himself onto the bed again, saw Even smiling. It was as if someone was clutching his lungs and squeezed all they could. That smile was contagious.

 

“You smile with your entire face, not only your mouth,” he said and heard his pulse pounding in his ears.

 

He wanted to tell Even everything he thought about him. Tell him how handsome he was, how cool his hair looked, how his walk was so sexy when he sauntered around in the schoolyard with a cigarette behind his ear. And that his laughter was better than everything Isak had in his Spotify playlist. But the thought made him super nervous. They hadn’t really spoken about whatever it was that was happening between them, and Isak was afraid to say something wrong. Something that might make Even say this was all just one big joke.

 

“And you’re the damn finest person I’ve seen today,” Even laughed and hoisted Isak ontop of himself.

 

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t one big joke after all.

 

“Only today?”

 

Even laughed again, and bit his lips.

 

“Nah, man. Not only today.”

 

Even placed his hand over Isak’s neck and tugged him down so their lips crashed together in a hot kiss. A little braver than before, and Isak could really feel his pulse thundering now. He felt Even push his tongue lightly against his lips and he opened his mouth a bit more, feeling his own tongue glide slowly against Even’s. He felt hot all over, and all he was able to hear was a ringing noise and his pulse going off like a machine gun in his ears. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was sure Even felt it as well. He could probably be embarrassed about it, but he didn’t have time for that now.

Even held him tight and rolled them over so he was halfway on top of Isak, and he could feel Even roll his hips in a slow, lazy motion into his. It was as if something short-circuited in his mind and he couldn’t keep himself from moaning into Even’s mouth.

 

They froze up completely when somebody started ringing the doorbell like a maniac, and they heard somebody, probably Eskild, hurry down the hallway.

 

“ _Alright, alright, relax!_ ” they heard Eskild say in exasperation before the front door opened.

 

“ _Is Even here?_ ”

 

Even bounced off of the bed in an instant.

 

“Shit. Fuck. Fuck, it’s Sonja,” he whispered and looked around frantically for his phone.

 

Suddenly the nausea was back in Isak’s throat, and he felt like an idiot for thinking that this would turn out okay.

 

“Uh, Isak, I think I have to-“

 

“Shh!” Isak hissed, pointing to his ear and then towards the door.

 

“ _Even? Like, your boyfriend?_ ”

 

They could hear Sonja sigh in irritation.

 

“ _Yeah, is he here or not?_ ”

 

“ _No, why would he be?_ ”

 

Isak closed his eyes and fell back against the pillows. Right now he loved Eskild with all his heart.

 

“ _Well, we had pre-drinks here yesterday, and then suddenly both he and that guy Isak had just split. I’ve called him like a thousand times. Is Isak here, by the way?_ ”

 

“ _No, he’s at some family dinner thing. I can mention it for him when he gets back, and then he can probably call you or something?_ ”

 

“ _Yeah, okay. Bye._ ”

 

They heard the front door shut, and after two seconds there was a knock to Isak’s.

 

“ _Open the door, Isak_.”

 

Even did.

 

“Okay,” Eskild started and eyed Even for a split second before looking at Isak. “We’ll do it like this: I pretend I can’t see this guy, and the two of you join me in the kitchen for a cup of coffee and to design a master plan on how to get both of you out of this quite…delicate situation. Deal?”

 

Two heads nodded and four wide-open eyes were staring back at Eskild.

 

“Wonderful. Come on.”

 

“But Eskild,” Isak started, and Even continued before he could finish. “You can’t tell-“

 

Eskild rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t kiss and tell, okay? You might not know what you’re going to be feeling for the next couple of days, or what this even is, but like, I’m not gonna out you. But I don’t like lying either, so now it’s time for coffee and crisis management with Eskild. Chop chop!” he said, clapping his hands to get them to move.

 

They sat for over two hours. More than three cups of coffee each. Nervousness, but some laughter. Difficult, but also okay. Eskild was a lifeline. Like the human version of Vesta’s ‘Tryg’, the life ring on every pier in the country. Isak was incredibly thankful that Eskild stayed calm and dealt with the whole thing like a professional, and after a good while they’d managed to come up with something which at least resembled a plan.

 

Even left right after, and Isak felt exhausted.

 

“Think I have to sleep,” he told Eskild and headed towards his room.

 

“Are you okay, Isak?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Only…well, tired.”

 

“Alright, good night then. And keep me posted on what’s happening with…this whole thing.”

 

Isak turned to Eskild and gave him a small smile.

 

“Will do. And thank you, Eskild.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come back when you’re going to fuck. Anal sex should be in the damn curriculum, it’s tricky stuff.”

 

Isak turned beet red, turned on his heel and marched back to his room.

 

“Nite!”

 

The door slammed shut, and Eskild had to laugh.

 

“ _Wet dreams, Isak!_ ” Eskild sing-songed from the other side of the door, followed quickly by the most sarcastic tone in all of Oslo.

 

“ _Oh, sorry. I meant ‘sweet''_.”

 

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Never thought I'd say this, but my native language is hard to translate..! At least, it's hard to be satisfied with the translation, but I hope this brings a smile to all international SKAM-fans. (Kinda understood I had to do this when one lovely person commented and said they google translated the story. I hope my translation makes a bit more sense..!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
